Orvius
| charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge cleave = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge stat proc = | slam physical damage = 100.0 | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = | slide physical damage = 250.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = 150.0 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = | stagger = | polarities = | stancemod = Astral Twilight Gleaming Talon | stance = | users = Teshin | introduced = | notes = }} The Orvius is a throwing melee weapon used by Teshin, introduced in update. The Orvius blueprint is awarded to players upon completion of related quest. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *Can be thrown using the charge attack function. *The Orvius can be detonated in-flight by pressing the channel button, or with Power Throw when unequipped, which does not cost energy. *Silent. *The throwing attack still counts as melee, so it will do bonus damage against unalerted enemies even when thrown. *Can hit enemies on way back to thrower. *Can hit headshots and other weak spots for damage multipliers on its throw more easily than other melee weapons. *Can be aimed around corners and used to hit several enemies in one bounce. *Knockdown on jump attack. *Regular attacks have momentum, like heavy weapons (stagger resist). *Player can still perform other actions while the Orvius is in mid-flight. **Catching the Orvius while a reload is still ongoing will not interrupt the reload. *Channeling attacks can stun and suspend an enemy in mid-air, making them more vulnerable to attack. Disadvantages: *Short melee attack range. *Regular attacks can only hit one target. *Ground slam attack has a very small AoE radius. *The user cannot use melee attacks until the Orvius has returned, limiting its rapid fire (charge) capability. *When it bounces off the wall, it has a very low chance to hit an enemy. *The explosion caused by channeling the weapon or by Power Throw while the Orvius is in flight can damage the user. *Low critical chance. *Channeled thrown attacks will use up energy regardless if it hits enemies or damages them. *Slow attack speed. Acquisition *The Orvius' parts can be acquired from special enemies that show up during a Kuva Siphon objective; The Orvius Blades can drop from Kuva Guardians, while Discs can be dropped by Kuva Jesters. Notes *The Orvius has a special function where throwing the weapon at an enemy while Channeling will make the weapon fly above the target enemy's head and then suspend them in mid-air. The disc will last for 5 seconds before exploding, dealing damage to all enemies within its radius. **While above an enemy's head, a proc has a chance of occurring every time damage occurs from the Orvius (approximately 1/sec). Adding another elemental onto the weapon will change this to a combined elemental proc. Energy is also consumed when thrown and when exploding, if you're still Channeling. **In Conclave, the Orvius will follow them, dealing some damage over time with a guaranteed Cold proc until it returns. **Reactivating Channeling will detonate the weapon prematurely. **The explosion can cause damage to the player if they are close enough (~5 meters). *There is currently no method of obtaining an additional Orvius blueprint apart from trading. *Orvius can be detonated mid air without the cost of energy after being thrown, making it a great crowd control weapon. *Teshin used to wear his Orvius on his back, something that cannot be done by Tenno. *Non-channeled throw attack has 150 and 150 detonation damage. *When hanging the enemy by channeling throw, DOT is 150 , and the explosion while returning is 400 . Bugs Media OrviusCodex.png|Orvius in Codex. Patch History * Orvius parts can no longer be sold for ducats. (The blueprint still can be, however, for 100 ducats) * Introduced. }} Category:Weapons Category:Glaive Category:Update 19 Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Cold Damage Category:Thrown Category:Orokin